[Technical Field]
The present disclosure relates to techniques for predicting a collision between an own vehicle and an object. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an estimated time-to-collision (TTC) calculation apparatus and an estimated TTC calculation method.
[Background]
Techniques have been developed for predicting a collision between an own vehicle and an object. JP-A-2010-030396 discloses a technique for calculating an estimated TTC, that is, an estimated period of time until the own vehicle collides with an object, based on, for example, a distance between the own vehicle and a preceding vehicle and a relative velocity between the own vehicle and the preceding vehicle. The estimated TTC can be used in a control operation for increasing the safety of the own vehicle. For example, when the estimated TTC is less than or equal to a predetermined value, an alert is outputted, or brakes are applied automatically.